The present invention relates to a motor-driven compressor including a compression unit, an electric motor, and a motor driving circuit sequentially arranged along the axial direction of a rotation shaft.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-264172 describes a motor-driven compressor including a conductor (air-tight terminal), which electrically connects a motor driving circuit to an electric motor, and a lead (motor lead), which is drawn out of the electric motor. The conductor is electrically connected to the lead by a connection terminal (connector clip) accommodated in a cluster block arranged in a housing. The cluster block is arranged between coil ends of the electric motor and the motor driving circuit in the axial direction of the rotation shaft. The cluster block is positioned and fixed to the inner surface of the housing by a pin.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-42409 describes a motor integrated compressor (motor-driven compressor) including a cluster block that is arranged radially outward from the stator and coupled to the outer circumferential surface of the stator core of the stator. The cluster block includes a dovetail projection, and the outer circumferential surface of the stator core includes a dovetail groove extending in the axial direction of the rotation shaft. The projection is inserted into and engaged with the groove. The engagement between the projection and the groove couples the cluster block to the outer circumferential surface of the stator core.